The Honeymooners
by teasers
Summary: People go missing on the honey-moon. Buzz must find out why, but will it tear apart a great partnership? Finally Finished for now. Plan on a sequel.
1. Prologue

The Grubs looked at each other with a renewed fear in their eyes. They knew how to handle a mad Zurg, but he wasn't mad, he didn't have some master evil plan as they had come to expect. How was a loyal fearful grub supposed to handle it when an evil empower didn't care about the newest plan to kill Buzz Lightyear, his greatest enemy?

Before them stood Zurg, not ordering his minions as they had come to expect and in a perverse way, like. Instead the evil emperor, covered by his armor and long flowing purple cape talking in a reasonable voice to everyone.

"Every project is now on hold until you find ! The one that finds her will be made governor of my next conquest! Bring her to me and you will be rewarded handsomely! Lose her to star command and we will all be destroyed!" With that the fire and rage returned to the evil empower retreated to his personal chambers, much slower than the eccentric empower usually stormed off.

Grubs looked at each other, a mixture of fear, loyalty, and greed formed ideas in their little heads. It was quickly agreed, Governor or not, they had to bring back the heart and soul of the empire.


	2. The Briefing

The four rangers of space ship 42 sat in the briefing room trying to avoid staring at the commander becoming more and more Irate as the minutes went by. Commander Nebula liked starting briefings early and had grown used to his rangers being there and starting the briefing fifteen minutes early. Which is why at ten til 1300 the commander let out a gruff growl and with more than a little irritation in his voice began the briefing with only the four sitting in front of him.

"I'm glad some of you could be bothered to take time out of your busy schedule to come see what I have to say today. The simple fact is that a freshman senator and his new bride have disappeared on Mahamba six's moon-" He then paused, preparing himself to have to say that awful pun of a name, hating whoever named it " The honey-moon."

"As it turns out, they're not the first couple to disappear on the moon. We know of at least six other couples who have disappeared in the past three months. They're may have been more because the staff there doesn't keep track of it's guests' They want to give them privacy or some such hooey."

Commander Nebula checked his watch again, looking at the door and the still empty seat with the blue folder in front of it, then continued.

"It's this teams responsibility to find out why this is happening. Buzz will be leading the team on the ground. While XR and Booster are patrolling the nearest shipping lanes, they'll be ready to act as backup for Buzz and Mira who will be on the planet finding out what is going on."

Mira gave herself a small smile. She kind of enjoyed the idea of getting some time alone with Buzz, just the two of them working on a mission, and especially time to get to know him better. While Mira imagined what they might be doing on the Honey-moon moon, she almost didn't catch on to the commanders continous droning, and totally missed the entrance of a lady about her age and physique.

Buzz didn't though. From his chair he could see the lady try to sneak in and grab a seat across from the commanders podium. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, She had brunette hair that fell just past her shoulder with a fair complexion. Her black tank top followed her body with out hugging it too tightly. Her faded blue jeans doing hugging her body the same way, leaving a lasting impression. ..

"...Which is why Buzz is getting married this afternoon to miss Husk here."

Those words shook Mira into reality. She looked around the room and noticed the new girl sitting at the end of the room.

"The Honey-moon only lets newly married couples into it's resort filled planets; Otherwise we'd send you like we normally do. Now however with Buzz "married" nudge nudge wink wink, he can act as eyes on the ground and talk to other guests without arousing any suspicions "

"Mira will use her ghosting abilities to search other areas that will be off limits to the happy couple"

Mira looked over at Buzz, not happy to be sharing the attetnion of Star commands top ranger with someone so, well pretty, she had to admit to herself. She was relieved to find Buzz's attention placed firmly on the Commander.

"Sir wouldn't it make more sense for me to pose as his wife? It would definitely be safer for everyone" Mira said trying not to let her jealousy be too obvious in her questions.

"NO!" Was the forceful reply, "Buzz has already been linked to Miss Husk in the tabloids despite their purely friendly relationship. This is the most believable. Besides RANGERS DON'T DATE EACH OTHER!"

"But sir, what if the situation gets dangerous? Wouldn't that be better if a ranger was there to handle it?"

It was then that the lady broke her silence. Clearly talking only to Mira, she maintained a strong gaze upon the only other female in the room.

"I appreciate your concern ranger Nova, but I have plenty of experience and training on defending myself. I'll be fine"

Mira returned the ice gaze, not wanting to look over at Buzz, fearing correctly where his attention was.

"Oh what is it you do?"

I'm a middle school music teacher." Mira stifled a laugh at that "But I was much more than that before..."

Booster could see where this was leading,

"Who will be flyig 42 he asked?" Heading off the inevitable fight.

"Noone, It'll be on autopilot so you can run scans of the area. Any other questions?"

"No Pops"XR chimed in, just to remind him of his family ties to the robot.

Everyone head shook in agreement, although Buzz's attention was no longer on the commander, but instead thinking about getting to go on a paid trip with Miss Kelly Husk, Middle school music teacher.


	3. Arrival

The wedding went off as planned, that is to say, it didn't. Star command released a photo of the happy couple, breaking many star struck womens hearts, and announce that buzz would be going on vacation to somewhere secluded.

Little information was given about the true identity of the bride past her name, age and occupation.

The photo however may have been the fatal mistake. Upon seeing it, an entire empire prepared to commit itself wholly to a new war.

Oblivious to this however, Honey-moons newest guest were disembarking from their transport ship. There luggage was a bit of an issue, two large suitcases, and an extremely large box.

It's uncreative Buzz admitted to himself, but it'll work, I hope.

"That's my gear in case Star command calls me back to duty while I'm here. Can't go anywhere with out it!" He flashed a smile to the awestruck retreat staff. "Don't imagine we could store it with us in the villa?"

The receptionist, who looked like and over sized penguin with legs to buzz, returned the smile,

I'm sooooo sorry.. Each estate is fully equipped to make these happy days go by stress free and there just isn't any room to store such a distraction." His permanent smile never faded as he moved from word to word. "We do however have a storage area that is off limits to all but the staff where we would looooove to store your most precious possessions.

Happy Mira would be somewhere she could investigate without having to worry about being seen, Buzz and Kelly were shown to their personal villa estate near the end of the resort.

The villa was made of a white cement with glassless open windows every so often. The opening where a door would go led to a large living room with several white couches laid around haphazardly in the room. To one side was an opening for a large modern kitchen. Opposite the kitchen was one of only two doors in the whole villa. It led to a large bedroom that took up most of the building. Inside of it laid a large four post bed covered by white sheets and surrounded by light curtains. Across the room was a shower, and a large bathtub/hot tub. Hidden around the corner out of site was the toilet.

"I guess not even here can you make pooping romantic." Kelly quipped.

Buzz just chuckled to himself as he examined what lay out the door. Another out door living room existed, this one complete with a grill, accessible from both the table and the hot tub. The hot tub itself then fed into a blue pool with a covered island in the middle of it. The pool, with half of it surrounded b beach sand, had been set up to look as if it flowed into the ocean just past it.

"Ooooh I love this song! Let's dance Buzz!"

It only took buzz a couple of moments to realize what she was talking about, Lionel Richie's Stuck on You was quietly being piped into the villa."

Just a few miles away, Mira's surroundings weren't so beautiful. Fact was, Mira had been bruised and beat. Thankful for her suit and a game box she had packed and overused, she was ready to stop hiding in the suit Buzz and brought to wear. Ghosting out of the box she was careful to look around before she left for the jungle estate where the freshman senator and his wife had been staying before they had disappeared.

When she arrived at the Villa she was surprised to find it had not been cleaned up. All of the senators clothes were still in their suitcase, while his wife's dresses and jewelry had been strewn about the room. The bed had been broken in two with a dark green coating most of the room. The bathtub had been torn off and thrown through a wall and now was upside down in the kitchen. The wall's all had scorch marks on them with large claw marks in almost everything. Part of the roof had been burned off, and all the thatch on top of the villa had been burned off.

Just as she began investigating Mira heard a vehicle approaching the villa. Looking for the only safe hiding spot possible, she ghosted in between the walls to hear the conversations.

The vehicle stopped in the drive. Two humans climbed out and entered the house.

"God, no wonder they hired us. This place is torn apart. If word got out, people would be avoiding this place like a freighter with a bad patch job on the hull."

"Yeah I know I'll never come here after they found those bodies in the river."

"Like you could afford it, unless you hit the lottery and didn't tell me."

"If I was rich you think I'd be here carting around this rifle looking for something that like to put holes in people's body?"

"You might think this is fun for all I know. You're the crack head that likes to space jump"

"I guess, let's get out of here, we've seen enough for now to know what needs to be done."

Mira waited until she heard their doors close and drive away, then counted to fifty before ghosting out of the wall.

There she found two men pointing rifles at her, ready to fire. Mira barely had enough time to react when the large one on the left grabbed her and threw her to the ground pinning her there.

"Hold her Steve!" The pudgy one with the rifle trained her yelled "We've got our killer on the second day!"


	4. The Luau

"Evil empower Zurg! We have found the one you seek!" A grub ran to Zurg's Quarters yelling the whole way. "We know where she is!" Zurg's door slid open revealing the Evil emperor filling up the whole door. The grub slammed on the brakes but too late. He tripped and slid the rest of the distance finally coming to a rest at Zurg's feet. The grub offered up a piece of paper with coordinates on it to the emperor.

"HERE!?" The emperor almost screamed "She is here?! Fine give the orders. Every robot, every person, every mercenary we have, EVERYONE TO MAHAMBA 6! We'll show them who's in charge around here!"

Mira was frustrated. She couldn't ghost through her cage. Her captors had had a good laugh at her when she tried.

"So what now tangean?" they taunted with a drawl that was driving her crazy"Without your powers you won't be able to hurt anyone else"

Mira had grown tired of being called a killer by these two Backspace hicks. She resisted the temptation to lash out at them and give them even more satisfaction.

"You see missy, we know all about your kind. You pretend your better than us, like your smarter than us. But let me tell you something. We was ready for you, these walls are fire proof so you won't be setting them on fire like you did them poor folks before you ate them. You see we know all about you tangies. Heard bout them at one of our Klan meetings back home. We know bout you throwing fire from your hands, eating babies, how you take over peoples bodies just for fun. And if your thinking about escaping, them bars is made 'specially of anti-ghosting material, something we picked up from our good buddy Zurg"

"I knew Zurg was behind this!"Mira jumped up, sure she had found the real culprit. "What is this a plan to frame me for murder! I'll have you know that buzz-"Mira was stopped by the stupid grin that had spread over the big one's face and began to wonder if she hadn't played into their plan.

"You think we work for Zurg? No, that dog just won't hunt. See Zurg is a whiz a weapons, he's always got something we can use he's willing to share, for a price. So unlike your precious star command, we can do business with him. We'll never work for him though. Think of us and independent contractors. We're in it for the money and Zurg don't pay to well."

Mira was stunned. She, a trained Tangean space ranger had been captured by two backpace specist hicks who thought she was the boogeyman. She sat down on the bed, hoping Buzz would realize her absence quickly.

It was going to take a lot for Buzz to notice much of anything. Kelly had talked him into a luau that evening. Buzz knew he would miss the check in time for Mira, but was confident she couldn't have any trouble yet.

The luau was a good one. The staff workers had several pigs cooked just right and were serving them while the band played in back ground. Fires scattered around made the beach as romantic as possible for the couples.

The first couple that they met were friendly, but standoffish and not very talkative.

The next fire was promising as Buzz and Kelly walked up to it, there were 2 couples sitting around it with glasses of wine in there hand. Realizing who was coming to join them, they immediately became quiet.

"Hi folks!" Buzz's friendly side kicked into overdrive. "How bout that dinner!"

"What a deal" the guy across from him said."Your THE Buzz Lightyear aren't you?! How amazing to meet you here!"

He stuck out his hand and with as strong of a grip as possible shook Buzz's hand.

"Hey do you mind if I get a picture with you? The guys at the office won't believe this in a million years if I don't get a picture. You and your lovely bride too!"

Buzz more than gladly agreed to the picture but after the first picture was interrupted by one of the hotel staff.

"Actually Mr. Phatstor, we need Mr. And Mrs. Lightyear to come with us for a, um, special event set up just for them."

Buzz's gut told him that this wouldn't go the way he wanted it to.

"I'd really rather stay here with my new friends and enjoy this fine party you've got going on here."

It was then that ten security bots appeared from the dark.

"No Mr lightyear, I don't think you will. Please follow me."

Aware he had no choice, Buzz was led to the road where two cars waited for them.

"Mr. Lightyear, please send your wife, if that is what she is, to pack up your belongings. You'll be coming with us so that you may collect your partner, then all of you will be leaving our planet. For good."

A cold chill shot down Buzz's shoulders upon hearing that. His whole body tightened up, ready to fight, unsure how to upon hearing about Mira.

"My partner?" He asked trying to play it cool.

After the vehicles began their journeys, the man in the front seat continued.

"We found your partner snooping around one of our other Villas. You will all be sent home as you are not here on official reasons and we doubt the validity of your marriage. We know that star command has a habit of doing things like this without telling host governments, and we don't appreciate it Mr. Light-"

He was cut off my the booming explosions that of the drones that turned night to day. Before any could react the car was tossed into the air, coming to rest on the side of the road.

Buzz looked around. He was the only one conscious. Attempting to reach for a blaster, Buzz was surprised when the cars floor disappeared from under him. It was held up by a large green and black snake looking creature with wing and teeth looking like they belonged on a tiger.

It opened it's mouth and picked Buzz up., preparing to make Buzz it's late night snack.

Buzz closed his eyes, not wanting to see the end coming. He was surprised by the sudden jolt of the vehicle's climb stopped. A voice emerged from the darkness.

"Stop! I smell the chosen one on him!"

Buzz penned his eyes to see a second monster not ten feet from him.

"I smell it too!" The one holding the car up agreed. "They must have been in the other one. She is the only one that matters!"

The monster threw buzz back towards the beach as they flew away.

The last thought before Buzz hit the ground was sorrow for the two most important ladies in his life.

"I'll save you both, I just have to figure out how"


	5. Changing clothes

Buzz flew through the air expecting a hard sandy beach landing. He rotated his body mid-air until he was facing forward. He attempted to make out his crash site but could only see darkness. Wishing he had his suit on was the last thought he had before he hit the islands largest tree and crashed to the ground unconscious.

Kelly drove the truck torwards the villa unaware of the dangers both rangers were in. Being forced to leave buzz by armed robot guards had her worried however. Arriving at the villa she rushed to buzz's shaving kit still laying in the bathroom and dug through it.

"Where is it?"

She poured out the bag finding mostly what she expected, a shaving kit. Looking into the bag she noticed an L shaped black steel object Buzz had shown her before the trip started. She knew this kind of weapon was outdated, but that only made it possible for Buzz to sneak it in. She carried to the closet where her clothes had been unpacked to the night before. Digging through her shoe bag she pulled out a black set of dancing shoes. Reaching inside she pulled out two clips for the weapons from each shoe. She slid one clip in and pulled back the slide, letting it go and getting a satisfying mechanical click.

Standing up she noticed herself in the mirror. She had put on a flowery knee length skirt, a white tank top under an extremely thin white top. It had done it's job in getting Buzz to notice her, but she felt confident that she couldn't wear it if she had to run, or worse, fight.

Quickly changing into a pair of Buzz's Camoflouge plants and a grey tee, she put on the Academy hat he had given her to help their story, put the weapon in her pocket with the safety on.

Trying to preserve her calm, Kelly went to the phone in the kitchen. Dialing the front desk, she was surprised to hear neither Buzz nor the security team had made it back.

"What do you mean they're not back yet? I left them almost forty minutes ago. Where are they?"

"Mrs. Lightyear, it appears your husband and the team are about fifteen clicks north of your villa. I'm sure they're just hunkered down-"

Kelly didn't hear anything else. Throwing down the phone, she raced out to the vehicle, throwing her weapon in the passenger seat she punched the accelerator pedal spinning out the tires and racing off into the night.

Driving as fast as she could in the dark moonlit night, Kelly could see flames ahead. She circled the shredded wreck in the middle, praying Buzz had been thrown free of whatever had destroyed the car. As she slowly drove around her headlights shone only upon wrecked securibots. Fearing the worst she slid the vehicle up next to the car. Racing over and jumping on the hood, the only body she could see was the body of the resort staff, his face mangled in a permanent death scream. After one last search, she knew that it was time to call in the cavalry.

Taking off toward the main lodge, her thought focused only on Buzz. Worried about his safety, she failed to notice the monster flying above her, watching her every move.

It swooped down, wings and legs tucked in, Easily reaching terminal velocity, it's wings shot out and pulled it up shortly before hitting the ground, right next the vehicle it's claws shot out clawing into the composite shell of the truck and pulling it up close to the monsters body. The violent jolt threw Kelly out her seat and into the floor board. Reaching up onto the passenger seat she found the gun, pointing it at the general direction of her attacker fired until the slide locked back. Every round hit the monster, but only one hit in the the leg socket. The monsters leg went limp, loosening it's grip on the truck. With out the leg to stabilize it the monster began a downward spiral over the moons snowy mountain top. It didn't take long before the monster hit head first in the snow. While the crash only knocked it out, it was the impact onto the monster that killed it.

High above the resort moon a fleet of purple ships with a large distinctive Z began an orbit over the small moon covering the night sky with the armada of evil. Zurg sat on his throne impatiently tapping his fingers on the cold metal armrest.

"GRUBS! What is taking so long? How hard can this be?"

"Evil emporer Zurg! Come look at this!" One of the brain pods operating the scanners yelled out and waved.

Zurg walked over to the station, his purple cloak flowing around him as he walked.

It only took a glance at the monitor for Zurg's impatient frown to turn into an evil smile.

"Not what I had hoped for, but I think some good can come of this."

(A/N:Sorry it took so long to update, growing up isn't all it's cracked up to be. I'm updating as fast as I can write and am glad to see a flurry of new stories!)


	6. The Rescue

Mira sat in the cell looking up and counting the ceiling tiles.

"Gee, what a surprise. There's still one. One anti-ghosting ceiling tile."

One of her guards stuck his head around the corner.

"Are you still here? I thought you'd of left us long ago. You being a superior being and all. Hahaha"

Mira saw his last moment, but he didn't as a hail of laser fire hit him square in his chest. He fell backwards his piston still in it's holster. The laser fire brought the bigger smarter one out of the back room, his rifle at his shoulder. He hunkered down behind a bunker they had welded out of scrap iron laying around the converted garage. There was some professionalism in his stance and readiness. His rifle trained on the door, he was ready for anything.

Anything except nothing. Which is exactly what happened.

"Buzz! I'm in here!" Mira yelled

"Shut up!" The man yelled, his rifle wavering from the door, trying to keep his eyes off his dead partner laying in the doorway.

Taking his hand off the barrel and sticking it in a pouch on his left side, he removed a silver cylinder looking item. Pushing the black button on the top of the cylinder the mercenary stood up, his arm poised to throw it. Twisting his body to throw it, the twist never straightened up as he hit the ground in pain. He pulled his leg up to his body yelling. Only fear was on his face as he reached for the cylinder trying to get rid of it. Instead his hand only knocked it into the cage that held Mira captive.

She was bent over hurriedly trying to get rid of it when it went off in a blinding flash, knocking Mira to the cages walls. She wondered if death was supposed to hurt as bad as she did, or if she was even dead at all. .

Deciding she wasn't dead, and determined to prove it, she rubbed her eyes as she yelled our for Buzz.

"Buzz! I'm here! I can't see anything! The bars won't let me ghost through them!"

Mira waited for Buzz to reassure but only heard the same silence that existed before the flash bang went off..

Finally her eyesight began to return. Before her, almost hitting the ceiling stood her mortal enemy.

"ZURG!" She yelled in surprise. Everywhere she looked there were the yellow hornets with their arm lasers trained on her every move.

"Very good Mira! I always knew you were the quick one." Zurg replied in his usual smug sarcastic tone.

"So you're behind the disappearances!"

"The what?" Zurg's eye opened up a bit as he leaned back, unsure if this was a tangeean trap, or if the blue devil in front of him had lost her mind in the cage.

"Sorry Mira, can't say this was me this time, It was probably one of your goody two shoes rangers gone mad. You do seem to have that problem quite a bit these days."

Mira was sure she was being lied to. Zurg didn't have a reputation for honesty, but this wasn't his style. Still, she knew not to trust him.

"Anywhoo, none of that matters. Your coming with me, I have need for some of your talents. Hornets!"

Mira knew her best chance of escape would come the doors would open to let her out and go with Zurg.

She waited, her whole body tensed up ready to spring out the door. She never realized her chance however. Hornets with claws and cutting torches bent and formed the cage around her into a ball.

Mira had never felt so scared and exposed in her life. As the hornets picked up her ball she grabbed the

nearest one and pulled off it's head. She reached for it's arms to use it to attack, but only brought up a claw. Confused, she grabbed for the other one, finding nothing there.

"Hahahahah! This is wonderful!" Zurg rolled in laughter. "I couldn't have planned that any better if I'd tried! Oh wait! I did! Hahahaha! And now I've got you in that cage, it reminds me of the hamster ball my niece used to have. Now I've got you in a tangean ball as my own pet! Hahahaha!" He kept laughing as they loaded Mira onto the back of the craft.

It wasn't long before they were headed for Zurg's main ship. Mira leaned back in her cage angry at being compared to a hamster.

"This whole assignment has been one big nightmare" Mira thought to herself."Tangea knows it'll get worse before it gets better." Mira leaned back, waiting to see where zurg would take her.

They hadn't traveled far when Zurg ordered the caravan circle up in a clear open field. The hornets quickly spread out surrounding the vehicles.

Zurg quickly walked over to where Mira was caged, a smug look on his face.

"Well Mira, I'd like to see Buzz save you now! Now wait, I don't want to encourage fate, AGAIN.

Let's just say Buzz won't be able to waltz in here and rescue you. Haha! WARP! Watch her!"

Mira watched Zurg as he walked to the nearest vehicle to transmit a message.

"This is a message for Buzz Lightyear. If you're out there, and you always are, we have your precious princess ranger she is fine, I'm sure you can see her behind me. If you want her, you will have something for me. Come to my transmission location at..."

Mira could see Warp Darkmatter leaning on the cab of the truck, clearly bored.

"Hey" Mira shouted to him "Why is Zurg doing things this way? Telling buzz I'm okay and where to find me?

"I don't know why he does half the things he does. But he is nice enough to tell buzz your okay, but I'd of killed at the first cha-"

The whole right side of hornets were in flames knocking mira's ball on top of Warp, rolled over and pinned Zurg against the truck. Neither one, nor the quickly exploding hornets were able to stop the green monster as it took another victim, picking up mira's ball and carrying it away.

Zurg, no longer pinned picked up a blaster fired, screaming, "NOOOOOOOO!!" as he fired at the monster flying away.

"Warp! That wasn't lightyear!"

"No duh!"

"Well if that wasn't lightyear, we have to assume he doesn't have what we're looking for. Find him, we'll use him to help us get what we want."

"And that is?" Warp asked, having not paid attention this whole trip.

Zurg looked at Warp a look on his face that scared the hardened warrior and made him worried what Zurg was thinking.

"Princess of My empire, Queen of the Grubs, and the only thing I would give up my empire."


	7. Truthiness

Mira couldn't believe her situation had gotten worse. The monster had ripped her cage open and she thought she was about to get free, or be eaten. Either way she was pretty sure it would be over soon.

She was ready to try and make her escape when it got worse. Instead of eating her, or ripping her apart as she had expected, rather it reached in and bent the metal cage around her neck and down to her waist forming a handle but leaving her arms and legs free. She was still unable to ghost out of it however, meaning when the monster picked her up and began carrying her like a lunch box, all she could do was feel even more humiliated.

Mira knew why she was here. She knew square where to lay the blame.

Being swung back and forth, Mira promised herself she'd never ride another roller coaster again. She tried to see where she was being taken. Ahead, she could see a cave set into the side of the snowy mountain. The monster walked straight into it. The cave opened up into a mostly dimly lit chasm. There were monsters milling around, guarding the back of the cave where it was more brightly lit. She could see what looked like the master suite from one of the villas set up, a dark figure in the bath area.

Mira was tossed on the ground by her captor, it then placed it's hand down over her, forcing her to kneel like it was doing.

"Your grace, I have brought you an assistant. If it is not up to your standards, we can dispose of it."

"No walter, I'm sure you have done well." A familiar feminine voice called out."Send it to me, that I may inspect it's worthiness."

Mira was pushed in the direction of the voice, towards the makeshift suites bathroom. Mira cautiously rounded the unsure corner uncertain of what hideous monster she would find, shocked by what she saw.

"Kelly?!"

Mira was shocked to see the same woman she had cursed not ten minutes before. There she sat on the back of the toilet, wearing a white summer dress that came down to her knees. Mira had to admit to herself that she could see why buzz thought she was pretty, thinking back to all the times Buzz had talked about her over dinner, or on a long mission. Clutching to her chest Mira could see one of Buzz's antique guns, a .45 if she remembered right, and an ornate knife. Her face was stoic and determined, but it wasn't hard to see the glisten of where the tears had fallen not long before.

"I'm so glad to see you! 'Cept for Buzz, your the face I wanted to see the most! Buzz is always telling me about how you pull off a mission at the last moment."

Mira was a bit taken back. The whole trip it seemed like she had gone out of her way to get Buzz's attention on herself, and especially off Mira

"Yeah, umm You okay?" Mira asked.

"Yeah I was just scared"

"Why?"

Kelly looked up at Mira with her deep brown eyes. Mira could see fear there, but more than just the immediate fear. It was fear that had been there along time. One that only got there when someone had a secret, one that someone would do anything to keep.

"Mira, I-" She managed to catch herself before she blurted it all out.

"They think I'm a queen or something."

Mira leaned in, sensing there was more to this than she was hearing.

"Are you?" Mira asked.

"No, Yes, I mean, Oh hell I don't know what I mean anymore Mira. It's such a long story."

Mira leaned back

"Well Kelly, it looks like we have the time now."

Kelly wiped her eyes and sat up.

"Well you should know I wasn't always this girly girl you see before you. I learned a lot of things over the years, before Uncle Zurg made me Queen of the Grubs, my life was very different...


	8. Kelly's Story

Kelly leaned back , putting the gun in her lap, and her head on the cave wall.

"My real name is Zaria Zurg. My father was second in line for the throne of planet Zurg. It was such a beautiful planet. Streams everywhere, outside of the capital it was mostly forest and farms. The capital, Zepton city was a beautiful place made of green lime and black marble. It was a wonderful place to live with a large water way leading through it to the spaceport."

"It was a pretty laid back planet, not one a whole lot of people went to, but we liked it that way. I remember mom and dad and I would go for a ride in the country and everywhere we stopped, people would flock to us. Mom liked to get out to the country, dad liked to get out and meet people and find out what they needed. It will probably always be the best time of my life."

Then things started to get bad. A man came from the Galactic alliance wanting us to join up. Grandpa Zeke told them no, Planet Z was a peaceful planet. We wanted to live our lives without interferring with others peoples lives and them ours.

This was back when the Galactic Alliance was more of a military power and controlled by a military council. There whole goal was make the Alliance stronger by any means. Planet Z was deemed a strategic resupply point by the Council of Admirals. It was thought to be the last place in our galaxy a space ship could stop and re-supply, as well as the first line of defense against an invasion.

On planet Z there was a small group of people who thought that we should have been in the alliance out of fear or weakness. They felt so strongly that when they were offered weapons and funding by the council if they would overthrow our family, they would put them in charge so long as they joined the alliance and let them rape our planet with their war machines and bases."

Grandpa Zeke refused them one last time, and they sprung the rebellion. Only trouble is, it never caught on in popularity. In fact no one joined, and the whole group was caught by couple of farmers hunting.

Uncle Zurg was only a prince at the time, but he was in charge of the planetary Judicial system. He decided that the Zurgites would be put to death for treason, and everyone from the alliance who had helped be hanged for spying.

As you can imagine, the galactic tyranny didn't like that too much. They invaded the planet. Everywhere we went there were soldiers. They did what ever they wanted. It was when one raped and killed my sister that everything changed.

You see, planet Z was one of the few monarchies that really worked. All the princes and princess's spent most of our time in the country with the citizens of the planet, then came home and reported what we had seen and heard. People were represented well that way, and people got to know their lords and ladies.

My sister Zia had been touring the country for only six months on her own. People loved her, she was warm and friendly and was so beautiful, I was jealous of her. She had met a farmer and the two were engaged to be married. I can't tell you how excited the planet was. A royal wedding was a planet wide holiday were everyone would celebrate with cookouts, family reunions, parties, etc. Couples would renew their vows, and a lot of people would get engaged that night.

We never travelled with any guards, never had to. So when a couple of Galactic soldiers got drunk on some local hooch and raped and killed my sister, their was rioting at their bases. Gates were smashed. Armories were raided, and about a third of the invaders were killed or wounded. The rioting stopped when Alliance ships began to take off and leave the planet, taking everyone who had invaded.

We all went home, The whole planet was quiet, nobody went to work, it was in mourning. Finally, Uncle Zurg made a speech. He told us all what an amazing job we had done defending our home planet and that Zia would have wanted us to celebrate her life, not mourn it.

I remember when it happened. I had gone scuba diving with Uncle zurg off of the coast of the city. I remember being under water when I felt a booming noise rip through the water. I looked up and the blue sky had turned black.

I swum to the surface and found my uncle Zurg face down in the water. It was hard to breathe and I couldn't get anyone on the radio.

We had been attacked by biological bombs. They killed almost everyone, especially my family, there were a few left. Most were worse than Uncle Z. His body still worked, but his skin was destroyed. You could see ligaments and bones everywhere. We called the best doctors in the galaxy and they were able to save Uncle Z's body, even though he has to wear a suit to cover it all up. The rest, well we were able to save their brains, so Uncle Z built the special pods to put them in. Noone wanted to remember what had happened so everyone was number, 42, 36 whatever. Uncle Z went by King Z, taking over from grand pa. Only I kept my name for a while.

Noone could believe what had happened. Uncle Z decided we should have a military to protect us from being attacked again. Only thing was there wasn't anyone who could fight. No bodies remember.

Uncle took on of the last ships and set out. While he was out he found a planet where there was a smart race of little blue men who called themselves the grubs. Apperantly no matter what they did, a race of dragons attacked them and fed on them. So uncle Z brought them home and put them to work. They built an army of robots, hornets they called them. We decided we needed a buffer zone to protect us from the alliance.

The grubs wanted a queen, and Uncle Z thought I would be just perfect. I also led the armys in most of the takeovers of planets.

Soon, though, it became about the power and control."

Suddenly Kelly sat forward and looked at mira.

"I know how we can get out of here."


	9. Getting ready

(A/N: Sorry for the length between updates. I haven't forgotten! Don't be in a rush to be older, it's not as much fun as it seems, and a lot more work! Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten over this story, more is to come! Soon hopefully!)

Zurg poured over his data from the last attack. Warp was down for repairs, as were most of the hornets he had brought with him.

No big deal he thought, the grubs rebuilt them everyday so they should be done pretty soon.

He rewound the video from bot 4458 which offered the most promising shot of their attackers. He leaned toward the screen to get a better look. It wasn't what he saw on the screen that gave him a pause, but what he saw on it. Zurg knew this planet and his work schedule had hit him until he turned around.

Before him stood his entire staff of grubs, all of them carrying weapons and wearing panels off of hornets as body armor.

One, Zurg couldn't remember it's name but knew he was a leader among the grubs, stepped forward to speak.

"Evil emperor Zurg, we are prepared to fight for our queen."

Zurg leaned back in his chair, mildly amused, completely shocked.

"What can you do?"

"We can fight!" With that statement, there was a roar of agreement from behind him, as grubs activated their lasers and the hum of their charging filled the purple antechamber.

Zurg's eyes narrowed with the realization this wasn't a joke. He scanned the room. Gone were the childish innocent grubs he could so easily boss around and berate. In their place, standing tall, orderly and proud was an army of grubs that had Zurg wondering how they had come up with all of this so quickly. He pushed the thoughts of rebellion to the back of his head, knowing with Kelly back, he would have their loyalty. That, with her smile and love of his niece he knew could fill the hole in his soul since she disappeared so many years ago.

"I'll think about it, but first you have to put my hornets back together, and Walter stays."

The chamber slowly emptied until one last grub stayed, one of the few who didn't fear Zurg.

"Yes my evil Emperor Zurg?"

Zurg clapped his hands together and bounced his feet in the chair.

"OOOOOOhhhhhhh I do like it when you call me that Walter! But I didn't keep you hear so you can compliment me. We can do that later. No walter I need you to know how important Kelly is to me, to all of us. When we get Kelly back, we're going home. I have to admit, even I have grown tired of all this. I think I could be happy with what I have, so much to be done here, including returning Z to it's former glory, one that would rival capital planet. The thought of having my niece home, of having people on the planet, people who love me, that walter is worth giving up this conquest."

The elder grub approached his emperor, his loyalty not out of fear, but of memories of that fateful day and how Zurg shielded him from the blast, of how Zurg rescued his race in the aftermath.

"You should know Walter, that with Kelly back, all of our dreams will be fulfilled. We've have our buffer zone of planets, a strong military, my family back, and most importantly, we can repopulate Planet Z"

By now walter had pulled up a chair and had gotten more and more curious. Ever since the princesses disappearance Zurg had only talked of destroying the galactic alliance, and especially Buzz Lightyear, and here Zurg talked of peace. Walter had a few questions, but none was so important as the one he asked first.

"Why do we have to have Kelly back? I mean why not just revitalize Z planet and open it up to people?"

"Why indeed Walter. The truth is this. The planet emits a radiation that is harmful to most species. Only Planet Z-ans are immune to it. You grubs aren't affected by it because I put the treatment in with your food, and it only seems to help the grubs. I lost my immunity when the bomb went off, so now only Kelly has it. We were about to start the Cloning with her genes as part of it to spread the immunity, but when she went missing, I thought she was killed. So it's simple walter, find Kelly, alive, and we will go home. No more war, no more super duper laser blasters."

Below them on the moon, Kelly and Mira had finalized their plans.

"But if they don't trust you, none of this will work." Kelly said."But only if they think we're best friends."

Mira tried not to laugh out loud. Here she had an enemy of the alliance before her admitting to her crimes, she was going to have her arrested the moment they got free, besides, it would get Buzz's mind off her and onto someone more, royal.

"Well"Mira began, "If they see us being friendly they'll trust you, so how did you go from Z to here?"

"Uncle Zurg and I had agreed that one more planet and our home planet would be safe. Then we could start the cloning process to repopulate the planet"

Hearing Kelly refer to Zurg so warmly sent shivers down Mira's back. She was having a hard time getting her head around the idea that Zurg had ever been any thing but an ego-maniacal evil emperor.

"One night we had a truce with the alliance troops for the Christmas holiday. The hornets were on high alert, but had orders not to fire. Since we had the truce, I decided to go for a walk, a chance to get out of my battle suit."

Kelly walked over to her closet and began looking through the clothes.

"I had been walking for about two hours when I got to a restaurant. It was full of the allie boys, but I just wanted some food, so I went in and sat down. It wasn't too long before they were trying to buy me drinks and tell me war stories. I feigned interest, trying not to laugh at all the stories of how close they had come to capturing the Z commander when I knew the truth."

Kelly pulled out a few pieces of clothing out of the closet and took them to bed, where she sat down.

"I liked it a little to be honest, all that time with robots I liked the attention from the guys, even if I knew what they were really wanting. Anyways, one of them, a Lt. Bracks and I started talking. Lt. Bracks was decent, but a bit brutish. We hadn't been in there for more than a few minutes when the order to attack came over the radio. Turns out the great Capt Nebula had agreed to the truce so he could set up a surprise attack. The hornets fought back, holding there own, but with out me leading them, they were slaughtered. I couldn't help but realize that if I hadn't gone for my walk, they would have killed me too. There wasn't any way to get back to Z, they had blown up my ships in sneak attacks the moment they broke the truce, so I left the planet and went to capital planet thinking I could steal a craft to get home. Then I met Buzz and everything changed."

Kelly then looked down at the bed and picked up a sweatshirt and pants combination

"Here you'll look pretty in this, put it on." Kelly said with a smile mira tried not to trust but found comforting.

Across the planet, Buzz continued his trek to find a comm system and call in the cavalry. He knew what he had to do rescue both his best friend and the woman he loved. He just had to figure out which girl was which.


	10. Get set

Mira examined the outifts on the bed. Both were jeans Mira had seen Kelly wear an outfit similar to this during their travels, loose fitting jeans and shirts. Kelly quickly threw on her out fit. Faded blue jeans and a girls shirt with the outline of a fish in pink across her chest. Mira picked up her pants and got ready to put it on.

Just as she did, kelly rushed forward, yelling as she did,

"Hey! Guard! Walter! Come over here!"

One of the monsters lowered turned and lowered it's head to look at the girls. Finally getting a good look at it. It reminded mira or the dragons she used to read story books about to the orphans she would visit back on capital planet, only much thinner around the middle, and with one mean looking spiked tail. It slowly snaked it's head in toward the two, stopping a short distance. It's mouth never moved, but mira could hear it clear as day.

"Yyyyyyeessssss?"

"Walter," Kelly began in her softest voice, one she reserved for Buzz " Be a dear and get this metal off my friends neck, I want her to look cute in this outfit and she can't change with it on her neck."

Mira hadn't forgotten about the cage around her neck. The idea of having it off excited her, even if she had to act like nothing had changed.

The monster didn't waste any time pulling it's head back. In short order a small dragon appeared with a crude set of bolt cutters. He quickly cut off mira's neck ring and turned to leave. As it left the lit circle, Kelly spoke up again.

"Walter, I need some more of my stuff from my villa. Take Mira here there and get it for me,. She knows what I need, simple stuff like my hair dryer and make up bag, okay dear?"

Turning quickly to mira,

"This is it mira, it's now or never, do or die. I've been to this planet, I saved the grubs from them, so when they figure out who I am, I'm dead for sure. This is all in your hands."

With that mira was picked up in the dragon's claw and they were gone leaving Kelly by herself, only an empty gun to make her feel safe.

Thirty minutes later Buzz climbed into his suit and immediately noticed the emergency message indicator flashing.

It was a message from mira, sent from the villa buzz had stayed at, during an amazing night that felt so long ago.

"Buzz, it's mira, we're being held at these coordinates in the snowy mountain region. These monsters are the ones we were looking for so call everyone and get them here as fast as possible! Zurg is here somewhere and we can't give Kelly-" the message ended there as the recording ended.

Buzz immediately dialed up XR and Booster afraid of what he would find with those two. To his surprise his call went straight through to booster who looked busy readying the ship to rush to Buzz's rescue.

Buzz gave the coordinates to the rookie and began readying his suit for a fight.

"Right Buzz" Booster answered as he got the coordinates. Commander nebula assigned thirty rangers! All to help you when you reported in! We'll be there in about an hour and a half!"

Unfortunately Buzz wasn't the only one who received the message, he was just the only one who could decode it quickly. In his purple chamber Zurg walked back and forth waiting impatiently for the message to be decoded.

"GRUBS!! WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG!"

Every grub in the room shook in fear, running a little faster, working their computers a little faster.

"Evil Emperor Zurg, this will take time! An hour to decode, but once we get it done we can be anywhere in thirty minutes!"

"Fine" Zurg growled, "But don't make it one more second or you'll all be scrubbing the hull on take off!"

The grubs weren't sure if Zurg was serious or not and weren't ready to find out as they worked on the decoding, others putting in the new, more effective combat programming into the Hornets and Uber hornets.

The last person to get the message didn't have such noble ambitions. It wouldn't take him nearly that long to decode, but it would take a while for him to get into place.

Keno Kentrix was patient though. Revenge would come soon enough, and the money was a nice perk for a job he had planned to do for free.

Soon the perfect storm was set, and for a planet used to weather control, it would just make it that much more disastrous.


	11. Convergence

It didn't take long for Zurg's minions to find out the coordinates and to get a hornet army on the ground.

Zurg stood from his hovering platform the slowed approach of his army to what the grubs said he could find the jewel and future of the empire, Kelly. His armies couldn't move fast enough in the snowy environment, but Zurg felt nothing but calm and strength, standing above his platform reinvigorated by a mission with greater purpose than destruction.

Despite their seemingly slow speed, the hornets were moving more efficiently and twice as fast as they normally moved, their grace unlocked by a correct programming lovingly installed by a race of Grubs ready to get back the one they would lay their liefs down for.

Klato Forlon could hear the speeding Star Command's fleets chatter as they approached. He could just make out the first wave of space rangers. He could also see an approaching wall of yellow and purple from his right, moving faster than he expected the normally clumsy robots to move in such snow. It didn't matter to Klato, he was the only one who knew how this would end.

Booster and XR had arrived first, stopping only pick up Buzz and arm him. 42 was quiet as a graveyard when the three met up with the first wave approaching the coordinates.

Inside the cave, Kelly and Mira were ready. Ignorant of the two approaching armies, they prepared to set out on their own. Dressed in the warmest coats they could find, they prepared for a hard battle to escape.

Mira's steely voice spoke up first

"I'm ready if you are"

"I'm as ready as I can be,"

With that, the two ladys made a mad run for the nearest wall. This caught the attention of the nearest guard. His stubby arms reached for the girls, only grabbing their two coats. Mira quickly ghosted them out of the coats and into the nearest wall, their escape started badly.

42 and the other space craft were racing to the girl's rescue when the first missile alarms went off. Each ship, confident in their ability began to prepare to evade the missiles when the first three ships blew up without warning. Zurgs anti-ship missiles had hit with such accuracy and speed the space rangers hadn't seen before.

"Buzz!"

A focused Buzz heard the alarm in booster's voice, sharing it with the large red rookie ranger.

"I know!" He replied as two more of the ten ship wave exploded into a fireball.

Knowing what his only choice was to be, Buzz opened a comm to all ships.

"Everyone land, looks like we're fighting this the hard way."

Five ships dove to the surface of the planet, 35 rangers emerging from the ships on their packs and began to fly in to the battle.

From the other side, Zurg cursed his luck,

"I bet Buzz Lightyear is over there."

From the edge of his platform a voice rang out

"Evil emporer Zurg, we have shot down half of the first wave with our anti-ship missiles."

Zurg was in shock, his armies had never shot down even one cruiser. He knew this was going to be his day after all.

"Good grubs! Keep up the assault, we shall be VICTORIOUS!"

The space rangers flew to the battle bravely, their confidence bruised but not shaken. Flying in delta formations, it wasn't long before hornet's began taking out the rangers one by one. No matter how low they flew, the hornets still seemed to be able to hit them.

"Everyone land and find cover!" Buzz orderred.

The remaining force of rangers landed hard, finding cover to fire back at the invading armies from.

Few had seen battle like this before, but Commander nebula had. He knew they were in for a long fight.

He orderred the rest of his rangers to move is a fast as possible while being safe,. But even with 113 rangers, this would a long fight and he would be writing even more letters by the time it was over.


	12. Firestorm

Mira ghosted out of the rock after what had seemed like forever. Trying to figure out her directions soon took a backseat to the lasers that almost cut off her red hair. Mira had never seen it so heavy, finding the hornets usually were a brush off enemy. Kelly on the other hand had seen withering combat and instinctively threw Mira down to the snow, wishing she had something to hide behind.

"What the?!" Mira started, stunned more the the heaviness of the laser fire than the lasers themselves.

Kelly looked around. Unable to see the attackers from the west, she could clearly make out the purple ahead of her. She knew that was her best chance.

Keeping her head down, Kelly began to rise and move toward the army she had abandoned years ago.

"Kelly! Stay down or we'll both get killed!" Mira yelled with a concern in her voice that surprised even the tangean.

"If we stay we freeze to death!" Kelly replied, motioning for Mira to follow.

"And head towards Zurg? What if it's Buzz they're fighting?"

"I don't know..." Her voice trailed off, her old confidence lost in the awareness of the cold and danger that surrounded them both.

Mira knew it was a dangerous hope.

"It could be the monsters for all we know. We'd better head that way."

Above the ground battle, star cruiser 86 began another attack run on a Z ship. The sky battle had degraded into all out warfare. As he hit attack speed, a small yellow ranger from behind him reported his his findings.

"Sir! We've found Ranger Nova and the undercover agent. They're 30 clicks east of the front lines, but only 43 clicks east of the enemies position!"

"Star cruiser 86 to Buzz Lightyear, Star cruiser 86 to Buzz Lightyear!"

Buzz came on the comm screen, clearly not fully interested in the ranger hailing him.

"Buzz, we've found the Ranger Nova and you undercover agent. They're about 30 clicks ahead of you!"

This gained Buzz's attention.

"Repeat that Ranger!" Buzz barked

"Ahead of you!" The ranger replied excited, "About 30-"

Buzz never heard the end of the transmission. At that moment a hyper laser cut through the front of the star cruiser, super heating the interior of the cabin and igniting the engines into a fireball that took out every hornet in a 2 mile radius.

Below, Buzz hoped it was interference, putting the idea that the message had cost the lives of 86.

Instead he relayed the news to the other Rangers.

"We must move up!" was all Buzz could think of to order. He knew his heart belonged to one the two women out there, and he'd rescue her like a white knight, and make everything he'd ever felt known to her. He knew what lay out there was worth all that Stat command would sacrifice today.

Across the rockets and laser, Zurg was enjoying what was shaping up to be a good day for him and his forces, not forgetting why he was there. He was ready to step down, stop all the fighting. It's what Kelly had wanted all those years ago, and Zurg would give her that one wish in a heartbeat. He was relishing the idea of his niece sitting in his throne, ruling over all that he had gained, all while he enjoyed time with the Grubs that had kept him sane through all the years, or at least never let him go any crazier.

His chair beeped at him three times, paused and repeated.

"What in the Blazes is that infernal beeping?!" Zurg asked the nearest grub.

So excited he could hardly breathe enough to rattle of the fast explanation, it blurted out

"IT'S-THE-PRINCESS-ZARIA-ALARM-YOU-INSTALLED-THAT-WOULD-GO-OFF-WHEN-IT-FOUND-HER!"

Zurg stood up on the platform and yelled his order to his hornets and all his minions.

'ATTACK!!"

Klato had watched the two armies fight their battle of attrition for some time, waiting and looking for some sign of his prey. Noticing the aggressive attack coming from both sides, he doubled his efforts.

It didn't take him long before he found what he was looking for.

Klato picked up his phone and called a number known only to him. The phone picked up to silence.

Knowing his profession well, Klato spoke first.

"Have package in sight, prepared for delivery. How say?"

He knew the line was secure, but it reminded him of his old days to speak like he was still serving.

On the other end two men sat in a room.

Keno Kentrix looked at the alien across the table and nodded his head.

A few seconds later, his computer beeped.

"Go ahead Klato, you're a rich man now"

Keno knew the grounders money was good, good and his.

With dollars signs in his head and his target in his sights, Keno pulled the trigger, his blaster rifle loosed it's deadly load..

The invisible laser bolt lanced through the air, missing the spot Klato had shot but hitting his target.

Content it would kill his target slower than planned but just as effectively, Klato began his slow crawl back to his ship, thinking of the ways and women he would spend his money on.

(A/N:Well the story is finally over. The next few chapters are the final one for this series. It has been a good one for me, but it's definitely time for different stories. Hope you guys enjoy and leave feedback at the end!)


	13. Red Snow Cone

As Klato got to his ship and began to got warm, his target lay in the snow screaming from the pain.

Anyone would have reacted the same way. When the laser hit, it blew out and off the left shoulder of it's target. The super heating and destruction of the body would send any it hit into severe pain.

Zurg's wasn't aware of the shot. He was jumping up and down screaming at anyone who would stop and listen to him. His purple cape swaying the snowy wind and his face turned red in anger. He had had the advantage until his stock of hornets slowly began to wear out. It didn't help that he had been beaten back almost ten more miles from where he had thought he would find his Queen Kelly.

Buzz wasn't aware of the shot, only that his rangers were making ground finally, They had covered 17 clicks and were a mere 13 clicks away. Zurg's army was slowly losing numbers as the attrition took the heaviest tole on Zurg's army. He thought he could hear the voice of the one woman for him, but shook it off, knowing the dangers of becoming distracted.

Mira felt helpless as she watched her friend wiggle around on the ground screaming. The snow around her was quickly becoming soaked in blood. She had tried wrapping up the wound, but the blood soaked through before she even finished wrapping. Applying pressure failed as Mira's tiny blue hand could only cover up so much.

"Oh God how I wish booster was here" She mumbled, thinking of the giant red teddy-monsters gigantic hands.

Kelly stopped screaming, looked directly at Mira,

Mira grabbed the dieing girl and hugged her.

It wasn't long after that Zurg's chair stopped beeping. Unsure of what that meant, he gave another order.

"Grub's! Throw everything we have at them! Fire everything!"

The grub manning the monitoring station felt brave, turning and cowering,

"Evil Emperor Zurg, we have nothing left, we brought everything and everything was destroyed. Warp deserted, and we have one ship to escape on. "

Zurg collapsed into his throne, resting his face in his hands.

Mira could tell the unknown attacking army would be on her any minute. She readied herself for anything that would come over the ridge.

She was glad to see it was Buzz with several rangers.

Her joy however was short lived as buzz stopped and mira realized what a shock he would be going through. She wasn't sure whether comfort buzz or help with Kelly's remains.

"I'm sorry Buzz, we were trying to get to safety..."

"So you were leading her to ZURG!?" Buzz cut her off.

"No Buzz you don't understand!" Mira had never seen Buzz like this, his confidence and coolness were gone, replaced by a shaken Buzz.

"I understand plenty Mira, you couldn't handle Kelly being around, so you led an innocent untrained lady into a fight with no weapons against ZURG! Whatever your reasoning was, you got her killed! A long slow death too!"

Mira tried to defend herself from the verbal onslaught from Buzz.

"Buzz! No! She was-"

"Stop Mira! I don't need anymore from you, not today. Just drop it."

With that Buzz walked to the body, breaking down and crying when he got there.

Mira turned and walked to the two other teammates, unable to deal with the emotions running through her body.


	14. Epilogue

The grubs knew what the reality was. They had lost. They had lost their queen once again. What's worse, it was obvious to them that Buzz Lightyear had killed their queen in her attempt to escape, to return to them. She still loved the Grub and Buzz had killed her for it.

The pilot of the hovercraft set the destination for the ship to escape.

Sensing the platform move Zurg stood up, a weapon in each hand.

"No! You cowards we will fight to the death! All of us!"

The pilot, the one who had broke the news of the disappearance years ago, stood up, brazenly and confidently telling the emperor,

"No Evil emperor Zurg, we will retreat to fight another day. We will DESTROY Buzz Lightyear, and Star Command, nothing else matters."

Zurg holstered one weapon and took a step forward. His horns seemed sharper, his eyes redder, his voice colder as he slowly repeated

"Nothing else matters..."

Buzz stared out the clear windows of Star Command. The return trip had been a quiet one. He had replayed the previous day over and over. Buzz had realized one thing, there was no love for him. His only lady would have to be sweet star command. But even star command was unimportant. Kelly had been killed by Zurg, he knew that much was true. On purpose too. Star Command had lost 57 rangers killed and almost all the rest injured.

He knew something else, sipping on his coffee. He would spend the rest of his life making Zurg pay for what he had done to Kelly. He would make Zurg pay.

No one had approached Buzz yet, everyone who had had been scared off.

People were afraid of Buzz as stared out the window, slowly drank his coffee, and mumbling he slowly repeated, "Nothing else matters..."

(A/N:Special thanks to Queen S for all the Reviews, probably wouldn't have finished this with out em. Felt like I owed it at least to you.

And seriously, please review. If it sucked, please say so. I appreciate all opinions. If people tell me it's bad I probably won't write a sequel, otherwise I hope to start on it any day now...lol)


End file.
